


Being the beasts daughter

by The_Opposition



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Opposition/pseuds/The_Opposition
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Being the beasts daughter

{Rose as a Kid}

Once Upon A Time, King Beast married Queen Belle in front of their thousands of friends, but instead of a fancy honeymoon that is every Princesses dream he decided to bring the lands together as the United States of Auradon and banish all the villains, evil-doers, etc. and plop them down on some small chunk of land, it's called the Isle Of The Lost.

Four years later the Queen goes into labor. The Doctor told them they were having a boy a few months before and they were so excited. When they were picking out names, they decided on Benjamin or just Ben for short. After 16 long hours of labor, the prince was born. They were so happy, but as Belle was holding him she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and let out a pained gasp and starts screaming. The king takes the baby and asked the Doctor ”What’s wrong with my wife?” The Doctor takes a look and starts ordering the nurses around. The king starts getting very worried and growls out to the Doctor.” I asked you a question Doc!” The Doctor glances at him then says.” your wife is having more contractions. Congratulations you're having twins.” ”Twins!?” The King and Queen yell. “Nurse take the Prince please, your Majesty go to your wife she needs you right now.”The King got over his shock and went to his wife. After a couple of painful minutes, they finally heard the cries of a baby. ”Its a girl! A little Princess!” The Doctor exclaimed. He handed the Princess to the Queen. Belle looked at her baby girl then back to her husband.” I think we should name her Rose what do you think dear?” She said. “ I think that is a perfect name. Our little rose.” King Beast said.

Soon the nurse comes and takes their daughter too. “Where are you taking them?” The Queen asked.” We are just giving them a checkup to make sure nothing’s wrong.” The nurse answered. A few minutes later the Doctor and the nurse came back with the babies.” Good news is the Prince is a very healthy baby. The bad news is…” the doctor says.” What’s the bad new doc” the King asks.” Well, it’s the Princess, she is very small and weak. I’m afraid she’ll always be smaller than the other kids plus she would be more prone to sickness then her brother or others their age.” The Doctor said.” Other than that she is just fine though to help her stay healthy she should stay inside at all times and only going outside if necessary. It is possible that she will still get sick even if she stays inside, but it lowers the chance a lot.”

So that’s how their lives went for the 6 years, while Ben spent most of his time outside. Rose stayed inside most of the time reading in the window of the personal library her father got her and looking out into the garden to watch Ben play with his friends. Although they did different things and liked different things they were best friends and loved each other very much. One day Rose wanted to go to the beach but she knew her parents the King and Queen would not let her go. While in her library she voiced her thoughts to Ben and he agreed that their parents would not allow them to go especially Rose, so he had an idea.” Let's go to the beach they don't have to know, we’ll be back before they even know we’re gone.” “I don’t know. Won’t mommy and daddy be mad.” “ Why would they be mad we’re just going to the beach?” ” Because I’m not supposed to go outside I could get sick!” Rose said. “Hmmm.” Ben thought for a minute. “ Aha! I have an idea, wait here I’ll be right back.” Ben yelled as he was running out the door. Rose was so confused. ”Ben?” She called quietly. A few minutes later Ben comes back with one of those face masks you get from the doctor’s office.”What’s that for?” Rose asked.”It’s so you don’t get sick. That way mommy and daddy won’t get so mad.” Ben told her.“That's a great idea! Oh, wait how are we going to get there?” “We can get Max to drive us.” “Ok let's go.” and so they went off to find Max. ‘Many of you are probably wondering who Max is. Well, he’s the royal family’s personal chauffeur. Now pay attention he’s going to pop up a few times.’

After looking for a few minutes finally they find Max. He was washing his car. They go up to him and Rose say’s. “Maaaaax! We need your help.” Rose say’s.” Princess! You know you're not allowed outside! Hello young prince. Do your parents know you're both out here?” Max ask’s. “ That's none of your concern. We have personal business to attend too. You are the royal family’s personal chauffeur. Our family’s personal chauffeur, so chauffeur us. Or our father won't be pleased.” Rose says “Yes your highness! Of course! Right away, sorry! Get in please!” Max fumbled to open the limo’s door and help them in. then he ran around and got in the driver's seat.” Where to your majesties?” “ Belle’s Harbor please.” And so they went off to the beach to play.

(Time Skip)

When they finally got to the beach, they immediately got out and ran to play. ”Let's play hide and seek!” Ben yelled. “Only if your IT first!” Rose yelled back. “Ok. 1,2,3…” Rose ran as fast as she could to look for a hiding place. “10,11…..12,13...” Rose knew she had until the count of 20 so she looked around and saw a few rocks, a Palm Tree, and a boat. She only had seconds left so she chose to go to the boat. But what she didn’t know is that it wasn't just any boat, it was the garbage barge that goes into the Isle Of The Lost. She got on and ran to the back, but as she was running she slipped on a puddle of sea water and hit her head, falling behind some boxes. “20! I’m coming to get you, Rose!” And so he looked and looked for about an hour but he could not find Rose. he was starting to get nervous. Finally, he heard a horn sound and looked out in the direction of the noise. He saw the garbage barge moving towards The Isle Of The Lost and as it turned ben saw something that made his little heart stop. It was Rose behind laying down unconscious on deck, Ben couldn’t see her until the barge was leaving until it was too late…Ben immediately ran to the edge of the water and yelled for the goblins that transport the leftovers from Auradon to The Isle Of The Lost but they either didn’t hear him or they ignored him. (probably the second one.) Ben stood horrified, crying as he hopelessly watched as his weak little sister was shipped into a horrible place filled with horrible evil people. Finally, Max came up to him after a couple hours but became panicked when he saw the tear streaks running down the young prince’s face. “ What is wrong young prince! Why are you crying?….and where is the young Princess?” The moment those words left his mouth Prince Ben started bawling, startling Max. “Um… H-hey it-it's ok. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Max asked gently. “She’s gone!” Ben yells. “Who’s gone?” “Rose! Rose is gone! She got on the ship and fell asleep!” “What ship?” Ben points at the garbage barge headed towards The Isle Of The Lost.


End file.
